Shrek Shonen Jump
by Rocko Wakback
Summary: Take the Classic story of Shrek, and the Awesome characters from Naruto, One Piece, and Bleach, and you get something awesome! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Shrek Shonen Jump

Chapter 1

By Wakback

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, or Shrek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In this world, there are three types of powerful demons that dwarf all the other demons in pure power.<strong>_

_**First, there are Dragons, the most common of the three. There size alone is a force to be reckoned with. However there powers vary from Dragon to Dragon, they are still powerful none the less.**_

_**Next, there are Masked Demons. These demons are the only ones that look like humans. However, Masked Demon must keep there mask on at all times or they will die within minutes. But don't let that make you think that is there weakness, they are still very much deadly.**_

_**And finally, there are Tailed Demons. Throughout history, there's only been record of 9 of these demons at a time and are considered to be the most powerful of the three types of demons.**_

"HAHA! You got that right!" Said Naruto as he ripped the page out of the book and used it as toilet paper. Once done, he kicked the outhouse door open and took a breath of fresh air with a grin on his face.

Naruto was a demon that lived alone in the mountains. He was a lot older then he looked but one would say he looked no more then 24 or so. Standing at about 6 foot, he had bright blue eyes, golden blond hair that tied into a little pony tail on the back of his neck, and three whisker-like birth marks on both of his cheeks. He also donned pointy fox ears and a bushy fox tail that were the same color as his hair with a white tip at the end of it. He wore a set of gray pants that was held up by a black sash. His shirt was an open Orange dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and under it was a white muscle shirt.

With a stretch of his arms, he popped his stiff joints and started to walk to a nearby waterfall. When he reached the roaring waters, he shed his clothes and jumped in for a bath. It was refreshing as he scrubbed his hair under the poring waterfall. Once he considered himself clean enough, he jumped into the river with a grin. With some quick hunting movement, he caught at least a dozen fish. Satisfied with his catch, he got dressed, lugged his catch over his shoulder in a net and went home.

His home was a cave that was placed in a hill that went about 15 feet from the ground up. Inside was rather cozy with an arm chair, couch, bed, table, and even a fire place in the back of the cave with the smoke leading out of an old and dead hallow tree. Around the cave were many signs that said **"KEEP OUT!"** and **"BEWARE OF DEMON!"**. But they never really didn't do any good as the villagers didn't take heed of them and tried to kill him multiple times. None of them ever got close to even try killing him, but he did fine it annoying at times.

After he adjusted one of his hand made signs, he went inside to make lunch. Sticking a stick in each of the fish, he set each one of them by his fireplace. He then sat down in his arm chair as he watched them cook. All in all, it was just another quite day for Naruto, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Later that night, in the village at the bottom of the mountain, the villagers were going to try to take down the demon for the fifteenth time in the past mouth. Grabbing there pitch forks, torches, and anything else that would hurt the demon, they started to head for the demons home. As the villagers stormed through the mountain plans, they stomped over one of Naruto's many Keep Out signs; witch didn't go unheard by Naruto's sensitive ears. As he got up and looked out his front door. When he saw lights of the torches, he rolled his eyes as he knew what was going on.

He quickly snuck out of his home and quietly trailed behind the mob of angry villagers. As the villagers hid behind the bushes, one of them spoke up. "He's in there right?"

"Yeah. Let's get him!" said another villager.

"Whoa! Hold on! Do you know what that thing would do to you?" Asked the first villager as he held the other man in place.

"Yeah, he'll grind your bones to make his bread." Said another man.

"No way, that's a giant. I heard he'd squeeze the jelly from your eyes and make toast." Said another. At this Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! Well, you see, that's an Ogre." Naruto stated as he started to walk over to them as his body started to change forum. His hair turned from a golden blond to a dark orange-red. His face shifted from a human face to a fox face. He grew orange fur over the rest of his body and his one blond tail split into nine orange tails. **"Now Tailed demons, oh there much worse. They'll uh… take your skull and use it to drink your own blood and eat then your brain for desert and use your bones as tooth picks. Their really good at getting the brain out of your teeth."** This was all of course a lie made on the spot, but they didn't need to know that.

However, one of the now terrified villagers got enough courage to try waving his torch in front of Naruto's face. "Back! Back you Monster! Back! I'm warning you!" Naruto however was unimpressed by the villager's show of Bravery. Naruto grabbed the torch from the villager with a light breath, blew out the fire on the torch. The villager now looked like he was going to piss his pants.

Then Naruto let them have it. **"ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"** He yelled at the top of his lungs as the villages screamed in fear yet did not move. As Naruto's roar came to a close, the villager's screams of fear lasted a few seconds longer before finishing themselves. Naruto wiped the spit from his mouth before he walked over the villagers and whispered _**"…This is the part where you run away."**_ Into there ears. Taking there cue, they ran for there lives, leaving behind there pitch forks, torches, and a flyer Naruto found at his feet. **"WANTED: DEMONS."** Naruto rolled his eyes as he transformed back into his half human forum and tossed the flyer away.


	2. Chapter 2

Shrek Shonen Jump

Chapter 2

By Wakback

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, or Shrek.

* * *

><p>The next day, people from other villages were in line as they dragged along demons bound in chains and cages. These people were people that also saw the flyer that said there was gold for anyone that caught a demon. Somehow, a lot of demons were caught, although how was still a mystery.<p>

One set of demons were 3 toad demons, kinda small, but they could talk and spit out oil.

Another one was a Tengu, although he kept calling himself a quote "Brave warrior of the sea!" or something like that.

Another was what looked like a Tanuki with a blue nose and a fuzzy pink top hat, but he kept saying he was a Reindeer, and then out of nowhere, he quickly transformed into a muscle bounded human forum. He was subdued and then taken away which brought us to the next demon.

Now this demon looked almost human, he had black messy hair, a scar under his left eye and a straw hat that hung around his neck by the string on the hat. He donned an old beaten up red vest held together by three yellow buttons and two belts, one was used to hold up his torn up grey pants, the other holding a pistol, and his feet donned a set of straw sandals. If not for the black monkey tail swinging back and forth, this Demon, Monkey D. Luffy, would almost look human.

From the looked on his face, Luffy was bored out of his mind. He thought bring tied up by this old lady would kill his boredom with some laughs. You know brake out of the ropes; take down a few guards, and free the rest of the demons, but his attention span was wearing thin. "Hey old lady?" He bent down to meet at ear level with the old lady was going to "try" to sell him. "How much longer, I'm getting board?" Luffy growled.

"Shut up! You foul demon, I'm only dealing with you for money!" The old woman hissed at him. In all its worth, Luffy wondered why Human thought that demons were the embodiment of evil. Oh sure, some of them have a little fun, but to human, jumping from roof top to roof top or taking some food hear and there was nothing short of the apocalypse.

"_Shheesh_, fine." Luffy mumbled as he was pulled along. Before long, Luffy and the old lady were next.

"Ok, what do we have hear?" asked the head guard.

"Well it's a monkey demon." She replied point to Luffy's black monkey tail swinging back and forth.

"Well that will get you 20 pieces of gold." The guard said as he went to sort out the gold.

"Wait!" She yelled, showing she wasn't quite finished yet. "You know that Tail demons can transform between there true from and a power suppressing form. Right?"

"…Yes, what of it?"

"Well that is actually one of the 9 tail demons. The 4 Tail Monkey, Monkey D. Luffy, the Monkey King." She stated while pointing at Luffy who was donning a big grin.

However the Guard was no fool, over the past few days, more then a handful of people tried to pull the same thing this woman is trying to do. But he'd humor her for now. "Well, that's good for 500 pieces of gold, if you can prove it."

That big grin on her face was smacked off and she swallowed hard. The only reason she knew he was the quote "4 Tail Monkey" was because he told her. Now she knew why, so she could make a fool out of herself at his expense. She walked over to Luffy with a worried face and he bent down to lessen "Um, can you transform?"

Luffy grinned "Into what?"

"Your Second form."

"I have a second from?"

"Yes you do."

"Cool! Can you show me?"

"Show you what?"

"How to transform?"

"What?! You don't know how?"

"How to what?"

"HOW TO TRANSFORM YOU GODDAMN MONKEY!" The Old woman exploded in anger and frustration. Luffy was playing dumb just to push her buttons, and it was working.

"_Sniff. Sniff. _Uh Lady, you might want to take some tic-tac or something cause your Breath Stink!"

"_WHY YOU…!_"

The guard, however, had seen enough "Enough! Woman, take your 20 gold coins and leave." Handing the old woman a small sack of gold coins, she snatched the sack from his hand stormed off while grumbling about stupid monkeys or something. The Guard then turned to Luffy. "You, Demon, do us all a favor and lock yourself up in an empty cage." He then pointed to the nearest empty cage. However, Luffy did not budge. He just stood there with a grin on his face.

"Sorry, but I don't think so." Luffy stated then without much effort, broke the ropes that were "binding" him. When that happened, the other guards in the camp came running to try and catch the monkey demon. Quicker then the eye could fallow, with a few placed punches and kicks, Luffy floored them and took off running into the woods of the mountain.

"He went into the mountains, after him!" shouted the head guard as he and few other guards chased after him. As Luffy continued to run, couldn't help but feel that this was just a little too easy. It wasn't until he failed to notice the **"BEWARE OF DEMON"** Sign that he tripped over that he now knew why this felt easy. Pulling himself out of the ground, he noticed a pair of bare feet standing by his head, looking up; he found the feet were attached to a blond haired demon with some cold blue eyes staring down at him.

Before either of them could respond, the head guard approached them both. "…You there, Fox demon."

Naruto growled a "What?" in response to the guard witch shook them up a bit.

Nervously, he pulled out a scroll and began to read it "Umm, By the order of Lord Spandam, I am authorized to place both of you under arrest." At that statement, Naruto slowly walks over to him as he transformed into his 9 tailed form. "And transport… you to a… a designated… resettlement…f-facility."

At this point, Naruto is now looming over the guard by another good foot. He then gave them a big fang filled grin that sent shivers down the guards' spine. **"Oh, Really? You and what army?"**

Both Naruto and Luffy could have sworn that the guard just crapped his pants when he looked behind him to find the other guards already running away in fear. The head guard followed suit and also ran away. Naruto chuckled to himself as he transformed back into his normal appearance. He then turned his attention to the Monkey demon that was bushing himself off.

"So why run from them, Mr. 4 Tail." Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"Why? Because I was bored. I believe life ain't worth living if there's no fun in it." Luffy replied as he brushes the last of the dirt off his vest. Then it hit him. "Hey, how did you know I was the 4 tail monkey?"

"Oh come on, you should know that. Being a tailed demon, we tend to keep an ear out for the other demons like you and me. Red vest, straw hat…" Naruto then sniff's the air. "…Smells like meat and rubber. Only one demon fits that description, the 4 Tailed Monkey, Monkey D. Luffy, the Monkey King."

Luffy could only chuckle as the fox demon hit the nail on the head. "You're as sharp as they say. They said you lived in the mountains and…" Luffy also sniffed the air. "…the smell of Ramen Noodles. That would be you, the 9 tailed Fox, Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto snorted in reply.

"Meant nothing of it. Just a statement, that's all." Replied Luffy as he raised his hand in defense.

"Good. You can go now." Naruto growled as he walked off passed Luffy, heading towards his home.

"Hey Naruto? Can uh, you let me bunk at your place just for tonight?" Luffy asked as he scratched the back of his head with a small grin.

Naruto stopped on a dime, turned and gave Luffy a cold as ice stare. "…Why?"

"Well normally, I wander around and sleep in a cave or some old shack or something, but I guess that because you're here, I could just stay with you only for tonight."

Naruto stayed quite of minute before giving his answer. "…Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Shrek Shonen Jump

Chapter 3

By Wakback

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, or Shrek.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a thin man with light purple hair and a leather mask that covered parts of his face walked down the torch lit corridor. He also donned leather gloves, a high collar black vest and another white dress shirt and a black dress pants. He pushed the Doors open at the end of the corridor and looked around. His narrow eye settled on the reason he came down here in the first place.<p>

A man with his hair shaped like bull horns was working a leaver that was dunking someone in a deep tub of cold water. "That's enough Blueno. He's ready to talk." Spandam stated as he motioned his hand to stop.

"Yes sir." Blueno replied as he put his hand in the water and pulled out what looked like to be a stuffed lion bound in ropes. Said stuffed animal then began to cough and spit the water out of his mouth while trying to breath. Blueno then tossed him onto a table and Spandam walked up to him with a twisted grin on his face.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Jumping Spirit Demon, or was it Kon that you now go by? Your ability to jump form object to object sure has made it hard as hell to catch you. But now thanks to the capture seal placed on the back of your head, I finally got you. Wahahaha!"

"…Dude, do you ever shut up?" Was Kon's only reply coughing up some more water. To this reply, Spandam turned back to Kon with a glare.

"Be carful what you say you foul demon! It's your kind that's ruining my perfect kingdom. Now tell me where your master is or I'll…!" Before Spandam could finish, the doors on the other entrants flew open to reveal one of the guards.

"Sir! We found him." With that statement, Spandam grinned an even more twisted grin and looked back at a now somewhat frightened Kon.

"I'll deal with you later." He stated to Kon before he turned to the Guard. "Well? Bring him in!"

The guard saluted then ushered the other to guards to bring the prisoner in. Bound in chains was a man who looked to be in his late 30's; he had bleached blond hair and green and white bucket hat on his head that covered his eyes. His hands gripped a cane and his feet had a pair of wooden geta sandals. "Yo, Spanda!" Kisuke Urahara called out. "I see you've been taking good care of my friend over there."

"That's Lord Spandam, Damnit!" he yell's back in anger. However before he could reply, Kon yelled from across the room.

"DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING!"

"Shut him up!" Spandam yelled to Blueno who just covered Kon's face with his hand. "…Right. Now where were we? Ah yes. _Wizard_."

"Mr. Urahara will do. _Spanda_." Kisuke replied with a grin as he watched Spandam grind his teeth in anger.

"I said it's SPANDAM!" He yelled in fury at Kisuke who barely batted an eyelash at his outburst. "…_Anyways_. I've brought you here so you could tell me what princess I should take to be my queen to make my kingdom perfect." At this, Kisuke just rolled his eyes. The only that was that made this place even close to perfect was the castles size matched Spandam's big ego.

"…Well if you get your gaurds to drop the chains, I'll show you." Kisuke stated with a smirk. A second passed before Spandam snapped his fingers for the guards undid the chains binding Kisuke.

As the chains hit the floor, Kisuke cracked his knuckles and neck before walking around. "Ah, much better. The way I see it, you've got three options." He states at he held up three fingers. "First is this…" He then points his cane at a near by wall as a beam of light shoots out from the end and hits the wall, then an image then took shape on the wall. "Miss Orihime Inoue." A picture of a young girl with long orange-red hair and big boobs appeared, "She's being held captive in her home by a serpent demon that has possessed her older brother." Kisuke turned to Spandam to see a somewhat board expression.

"…Ok. Next we have this…" The image changed to another girl with light Blue hair in a pony tail. "Miss Vivi Nefertari. Her kingdom is being manipulated by an evil sand demon and is now heading into a civil war between her government and the rebel army. She needs someone from the outside to stop the sand demon and bring an end to the war within her kingdom."

"Next." Was Spandam only reply in again a board drone fashion. This of course put Kisuke in an irritated state. How could anyone be so heartless towards another's wellbeing he'll never know. Gritting his teeth and swallowing his pride, he continued on.

"…Right. Last we have her…" The image shifted again to another girl with dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes with no pupils. "Miss Hinata Hyuga. She's being held in an old castle in the highest room of the tallest tower and is being guarded by a fire breathing dragon." With that, Kisuke swipes his cane and images fade away, he then turns to Spandam. "Those are your only options. Who do you pick?"

Spandam was quite of a while, mulling over his limits options. _'Hmmm… Vivi's homeland is at war and that wouldn't look good on my kingdom, so that's out. Plus I wasn't really digging the light blue hair. Both Orihime and Hinata have similar problems, but while serpent demon would be easier, slaying the dragon would be a nice feather in my kingdoms cap.'_ At that thought, he nods to himself then turns back to Kisuke. "I choose Miss Hyuga. She'll make a fine queen to my kingdom."

"Ok, let me just tell you that she's…" Kisuke started to say, but was cut off by the two guards standing beside him who crossed there swords in front of him before he could finish. "…What are you doing?"

Spandam turned back to him with a vile smile. "Your service is no longer required. You along with your friend over there…" He pointed to Kon and Blueno, whose hand was covered in blood but was still covering Kon's Mouth. Kisuke could only guess it was from see the images of the ladies. "…will be sent off to where the other demons are being banished to." He then turned to Kisuke with what Spandam considered his innocent face. "What? You thought I was going to let the both of you go? Why would I do that? While you may be human, you use magic and to me that makes you no less of a demon in my book."

"…I half expected you to do something like this, but it doesn't matter, we're outta here." He then twists his cane around in his hand and slams it down on the ground. As soon as it hits the ground, both Kisuke and Kon disappear in a puff of smoke. Shocked by Kisuke's escape, Spandam rushed to were the wizard was standing while Blueno looked around to see if Kon just fell out of his hands. With no such luck at finding them, Spandam growled out in frustration. "Damnit!"

"Should we look for them sir?" Blueno asked Spandam. To his reply, Spandam pinched the brim of his nose.

"No. Right now, we have more pressing matters to deal with."

"Like what sir?"

"Were going to have a tournament."


	4. Chapter 4

Shrek Shonen Jump

Chapter 4

By Wakback

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, or Shrek.

* * *

><p>The Walk back to Naruto's home was quite and uneventful, and it was driving Luffy nuts! And the worst part about it was he was drawing a blank on anything to get Naruto to open his mouth. At first he tried bring up the weather, but that was shot down with a simple "Yeah." After a while, he tried to break the silence with a little whistling tune, but that was knocked out of the sky with a punch to the face!<p>

Before he could try again with some _really_ bad jokes, Naruto's cave came into view. 'Thank You!' Were the thoughts in his thick skull, but he replied with "Is that your place?"

"Yeah, it is." Was Naruto's soul reply.

'Damnit, this guy's killing me over here' Luffy thought to himself even though he wanted to scream it to the world. Luffy's frustrated attention was diverted to one of the dozen signs that were placed in various spots in front of the cave. All of witch were about the same, wooden slabs nailed to a plank imbedded in the ground that all said **"KEEP OUT!"** and **"BEWARE OF DEMON!"** and had pictures of a nasty looking fox demon painted on it. "…I guess you don't entertain much." Was Luffy's one response after seeing all the signs.

"I like my privacy." Naruto said as he walked towards the only entrance to his home. Taking his que, Luffy decided it was time to break silence.

"You know, I do too!" He replied as he broke the distance between him and Naruto and pulled him in shoulder to shoulder. "We've got that in common. Like, I hate it when you've got someone in your face. You're trying to get them to back off, but they just won't quit. Then there's that big, awkward silence you…" He would have kept going, but Naruto's glare cut him off for a moment and he let go of Naruto's Shoulder. A moment passed before Luffy spoke again. "…Why are you letting me stay here?"

"…There are a few reasons." Naruto stated as both he and Luffy made there way to the table in his home. "One, I'm a little out of touch with info on the other tailed demons, and this would be a good chance to find out what's up with everyone." Luffy only nodded to this, he could use this time to touch up his own info on Naruto as well. "And two, I doubt you would had left if I said no, so there was no point in saying no." He commented with an irritated look on his face.

Luffy only chuckled at this as he pulled up a chair. "Hehe, Yeah. That dose sound like me." He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. "So what do you need to know?"

Naruto pulled out a notebook and Pencil of his own and turned to Luffy. "Let's start with the one tail. What's his name?"

"His name is Garra. Red Hair. Short. Controls sand. Lives alone in the desert. Doesn't talk much, or sleep much for that matter. He's got bags under his bags under his eyes. Hmmm… What else? Oh yeah, and he's got a Japanese Kanji over his left eye that stands for Love." Luffy stated while looking over his notes. This was the norm for the tailed demons. Keeping tabs on each other was a good way to still be in the loop.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked as he wrote down the last of that bit of info.

"Not really. No" was his only reply.

"Right, what about the two tails?" He asked, although he could guess the answer.

Luffy only groaned in frustration at this question. "Hell if I know. I haven't seen his flame retardant butt in over 30 years, let alone heard anything." This was something that concerned all tailed demons. Without any knowledge of any of the tailed demons, chaos would start among other, lesser demons. If a tailed demon died before he or she could pass on the powers they own, anyone could get there hands on it.

"Hmmm… Not good. But there's not we can do about that right now." Naruto stated as he scratched his head. Luffy nodded in agreement, until new info came up, all they could do is wait.

"Ok, now what about the three tails?" Naruto asked getting back on topic. This continued for the rest of the afternoon. Gathering info on all the tailed demons took up a lot of the day.

"Finally! All done! Man I'm starved. What's for dinner?" Luffy grinned as he got up to stretch, only for Naruto to glare at him. He would have made a snappy comment, but his own growling stomach beat him to it. Luffy's grin only grew hearing that.

"…Fine. I'll go get some fish the lake." He grumbled as he got up.

"Cool. Just one question though."

"What?"

"You said you don't have much company, right?"

"…Yeah. Why?"

"Well then who are these guys?" Naruto stopped mid step and turned around to see Luffy pointing to three toad demons now sitting on his table. There only reaction to Naruto's surprised and stunned expression was a grin and a wave.

"Hey there big guy." Called out one of the three. It was an orange toad with blue markings and wearing a grayish-blue vest. "The names Gamakichi. This is my Brother, Gamatatsu." He pointed to a pudgy, yellow toad with orange markings and a blue vest. "And my old man, Gamabunta." He then pointed to an older, brown toad with red markings wearing a gray and white vest and had a long pipe hanging from his mouth.

"…Huh?" was Naruto's only response.

Gamakichi sighed before replying "I said I'm Gamaki…" He never got finish before Naruto grabbed them by the legs and held them in the air, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu in one hand, and Gamabunta in the other.

"I Heard You The First Time!" He yelled at them in anger. "I want to know why you're in my house you little…" This it was Naruto that was interrupted by Gamabunta.

"Let go of me you whippersnapper!" Gamabunta yelled as he broke out of Naruto's grip, jumped into the air, and hit him in the head with the metal end of his pipe.

"OW!" He groaned as he dropped the other two toads and clutched his head in pain. "You stupid little Frogs! Why I Outta…" His fit of rage was interrupted by two things this time. One was Luffy's uncontained laughter, and the other was Gamabunta jumping up from the ground and hitting him in the head with his pipe again. "OW! STOP THAT!"

"First off." Gamakichi stated, interrupting Naruto's boiling rage in the process. "Don't ever call us Frogs. We're Toad Demons and proud of it. Second, I don't know why you're so bent out of shape. We're not the ones in your bed." Naruto's anger turned into confusion as he turned to his bedroom.

Letting the toads be for the moment, he made his way to his room only to see a Tengu Demon in Resting in his bed with a book in his hands. He diverted his attention from his book to the image of an irritated fox demon standing at the door way. "Oh hi there!" he quickly stated in a panicking tone as he jumped into a kneeling position on the bed. "Pleased too meet you. My name is Usopp and I…"

"Don't Care." Naruto interrupted as he grabbed Usopp by the Nose and dragged him to the front of the cave ignoring the cries of pain. "I like my privacy. I don't have guests over, and the one time I have someone over everyone decides it's ok to crash at my place! I live in the mountains and put up signs to keep people out! What Dose A Guy Have To Do To GET SOME PRIVACY AROUND HERE?!" He Yelled as he Tossed Usopp in to the clearing in front of his cave.

However the space invading moment still hade not passed as Naruto was greeted with the sight of hundreds of demons that we're now all over the forest around his mountain cave. "…Ok, that's it." He growled in anger as he transformed into his Nine Tailed from **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY MOUNTAIN!" **He roared out load in anger. This made all the other demons freeze in fear, except for Luffy who clearing out his ear to stop the ringing in his head as he walked out of the cave.

"Damn Naruto. Why don't you yell a little louder. I can still here out of this…" He was cut off as Naruto grabbed him by his vest and pinned him up against the wall. "What the Hell, man?!"

"**Why did you invite all of these demons on to my mountain?" **Naruto growled out still in his tailed demon forum.

"Invited?" Both Naruto and Luffy's attention was diverted to a small Tanuki demon in a pink top hat; maroon colored shorts, and a blue nose. His name, Tony Tony Chopper. "We we're forced come here!" At this info, Naruto let Luffy go and reverted back into his normal forum.

"Forced? By who? And How?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"Lord Spandam." Gamakichi answered as he hopped out of Naruto's home. "He got anyone he could to catch us for money and then dumped us on this mountain. Then he got some sealing masters to imprison us here."

"Show me one of the seals."

Gamakichi just pointed to a patch trees in the forest to the left of Naruto's home. He glared for a moment before he ran off into the forest. Finding the tree with seal wasn't hard. It was glowing a bright green light and looked like a large electric fence. The discharge that linked the seals together was strong, but the guys that made this didn't count on a tailed being within the fence.

Making his way to the clearing, he caught the attention of the other demons "Alright. I've hade it with this crap! I want all of you out of here! But that fence is strong, and nothing you guys do is gonna break it!" This statement dashed there hopes of getting out of here against the wall. "However, incase you haven't noticed, I'm a Tailed Demon. Also, he's the four tailed monkey." He pointed to Luffy who only grinned. "So this Fence has got nothing on us! We can't open it for everyone, so we're going to source so he can take those seals down and get all of you the hell off of my land!" This was meant to be a threat, he didn't count on all of the demons cheering and applauding him. Naruto rolled his eyes and motioned Luffy to follow him.

As both Naruto and Luffy made there way back to the glowing green fence, Naruto Transformed into he Nine Tailed Forum **"Are you Ready Monkey King?"** Naruto growled out.

Luffy's only answer was a smirk before he slammed his fists on top of each other. Pulling them apart manifested a red staff in his hands before he started to transform as well. His Black hair turned white and grew out on his arms and legs, and his one black tail split into four white tails. **"I've been ready." **He said with grin.

Naruto nodded and walked up to the fence then punched a hole with both fists and grabbed the hole before it could close. He then had his nine tails grab an edge of the hole and with what looked like no effort at all, stretched the hole open enough so he could walk through. As he walked through, he let go for a second only from Luffy's red staff to jet through and holed it open, then like Naruto, used his tails and arms to walk through. After pass the fence, he grabbed his staff and transformed back into his normal from along side Naruto.

Naruto noticed that Luffy seemed a little happier then normal after getting passed the fence. "What's with you?"

"What? I love adventures! And this feels like a good one!" He was practically bouncing off the walls. "I'm so happy, I feel like singing!"

'Oh shit.' Was the only thought going through Naruto's mind. This was going to be a long trip.


	5. Chapter 5

Shrek Shonen Jump

Chapter 5

By Wakback

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, or Shrek.

* * *

><p>'I'm going to kill him. I'm Going To Kill Him! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!' That was the only thing going through Naruto's mind as he was trying to control his urge to murder his "traveling companion". First thing that was pissing him off was that neither of them knew how to get to this Spandam guy, let alone know wear his kingdom was. Luckily a man they "happened" to come across very "willingly" told them that we were about a days walk in the opposite direction. That is after they threatened to kill him. This became the second irritation in his travels, when he found out that they were going the wrong way, thanks to Luffy "leading the way".<p>

Back on the right path, the only thing that was a annoying him now was Luffy singing every song he knew, and very, _very _badly. _**"The Islands in the South… are warm… Paina-purupuru… Their heads get really hot… And there all idiots…" **_This was how Luffy was singing for the past day, and it was wearing Naruto's patience thin.

"Second verse!" Luffy shouted much to Naruto's dismay. _**"The Islands in the North… are cold…"**_

"LUFFY! WILL YOU SHUT…!" Naruto roared in anger, finally getting fed up with Luffy's songs that didn't even make sense, but was interrupted by Luffy.

"Hey look! There's the castle!" Luffy pointed out, completely oblivious to Naruto's raising anger. Watching Luffy run ahead cooled his temper as he followed the monkey demon.

The castle was huge. At least 50 stories tall with blank white walls all around. However, Naruto could only think of one thing while looking at this place. "Do you think he's compensating for something?" He asked out loud as he caught up to Luffy as he was also gawking at the castle. Luffy only chuckled to himself at Naruto's "little" joke.

As they made there way into the castle grounds, Naruto expected people to stop and stare for a moment before the running and screaming started. What they saw was not expected.

Nothing. They saw nothing. No one was around. Stands of food and items on sale from merchants stood without the merchants behind them or any customers in front of them. The streets were empty of almost all life, except for Naruto and Luffy. "Where is everybody?" Naruto asked out loud, finally breaking the eerie quite tone of the empty kingdom streets.

"Hmmm…" Luffy thought out loud as he looked around until his eyes caught sight of what looked like an info box. "Hey look at this thing." He called out to Naruto as he made his way over to the box. Before Naruto could protest, Luffy pulled a leaver that was on the ground right next to it.

As the leaver clicked back into place, there was another eerie click, then another, and another. The clicks were getting faster and faster, and both Naruto and Luffy were starting to get nervous, all these clicks rarely indicated anything good. Just then the clicks stopped and the box popped open, revealing what looked like a kid's wind-up toy and much to Naruto's dismay, a song followed.

"_**Welcome to DuLoc, such a perfect town. Here we have some rules, let us lay them down. Don't do waves, stay in live, and we'll get along fine. DuLoc is a perfect place. Please keep off the grass, shine your shoes, wipe your… face. DuLoc is, DuLoc is, DuLoc is a perfect Place!"**_

Both Naruto and Luffy's face were still for a moment tying to taketo in all of "that" when a camera flash went off and printed out picture of there horrified and amazed expressions. The only thoughts going through Naruto's head were 'I knew it was a trap' and 'I can't unsee that'.

Luffy's reaction was a little different. "…Wow! Let's do that again!" That statement knocked Naruto out of his shock to see Luffy ready to reach of the leaver again. Acting quickly, Naruto grabbed Luffy by his neck and pulled him back and whispered in into Luffy's ear with a mountain of irritation.

"No." Before he could go into the many reasons why watching that again would be a "VERY" bad idea, the sound of trumpets caught both of there attentions.

* * *

><p>Spandam loved being king, he stood over everyone. Around his platform were crowds of people that all lived in his kingdom, all of them cheering for him, and in the center of it all were 50 of his top soldiers. Yes, he loved being king, because everything was beneath him.<p>

"Brave Warriors!" He called out to gain everyone's attention "You are the best and brightest warriors DuLoc has to offer. Today one of you shall prove yourself in this tournament to win the honor-no, the privilege to go forth and rescue the lovely Princess Hinata Hyuga from her isolated prison tower that's guarded by a fire breathing dragon." A roar of cheers erupted from crowds to show there excitement.

"If, for some reason, the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner-up will take his place and so on and so forth. Some of you may die, but it is a sacrifice I am will to make." For some reason, the crowds cheer's continued, but quieted a bit. "Let the tournament begin!"

It was at this point that both Naruto and Luffy made there way to the center of arena while transforming into there tailed forums. They pushed there way through the crowd of warriors until they were standing in front of Spandam. **"Yo."** Was Naruto's only greeting.

"Dear god! It's hideous!" Spandam cringed at the sight of the demons in front of him.

"**We'll that's not very nice."** Naruto retorted, briefly looking at Luffy before turning back to Spandam. **"He's just a monkey." **He earned a scowl from both Luffy and Spandam but he only grinned.

"Indeed." Spandam stated in annoyance before a grin of his own crept across his face. "Warriors, new plan! The one who kills these two demons will be named champion! Have at them!"

"**Woah, hey now! Come on."** Naruto said in defense as both he and Luffy backed up from warriors pointing there swords and spears at them. **"Can't we settle this like gentlemen?" **His only reply was anger scowls and more swords pointed in his face. **"No? Alright then. Ready Luffy?"**

"**Oh yeah! I've been wanting to show you my new powers." **Luffy replied as he shrunk his staff into his hand but he still kept his 4 tailed demon forum, he then cracked his knuckles and grinned. **"GUM GUM…"**

"**Gum Gum? New powers? Luffy, what are you talking…?"** Naruto questioned Luffy's statements before he saw Luffy's arm stretch forward and nailed a warrior right in the face.

"…**PISTOL!"** Luffy shouted as he sent the man he punched flying across the arena. Both Naruto and the other warriors were too stunned to say anything before Naruto broke the silence.

"**What the hell?"** Naruto snapped clearly wanting answers.

"**What?" **

"**That! Your arm stretched! What the hell was that?"**

"**Oh that. I ate a Devil Fruit and now I'm a Rubber Man."** Luffy stated matter-of-factly, confused as to why Naruto was freaking out over it.

"… **A Devil Fruit, huh**.**"** Naruto had heard of those, he'd have to ask him about it later. Right now though the warriors were coming out of there stunned expressions. His claws extended and he formed an energy ball in his right hand. This time it was Luffy's turn to be awestruck.

"**Oh cool! What's that?"** Luffy asked with sparkles in his eyes, clearly not giving the warriors any concern.

"**This? This is called a Rasengan. I'll give you the details later. Right now, let's just deal with these guys."** Bring Luffy's attention back to the warriors. "Highest body count or Timer?"

"**Hmmm… It's only 50 guys so I say timer."** Luffy replied as he readied for another attack. Naruto nodded in response then they both jumped at the warriors.

"**GUM GUM GATLING!"**

"**RASENGAN!"**

In an explosion of dust and flying soldiers that covered the arena, both Naruto and Luffy floored the remaining warriors before anyone could see what happened. Yet despite defeating DuLoc's "best" warriors, the crowd cheered in approval. However, their attention was diverted to each other.

"**Ha! I won!"**

"**No way Monkey brain! I floored 20 of them in 5 seconds!" **

"**Yeah right! I KO'd 30 of them in 3 seconds."**

"**You're full of it! I won, you lost! Game over!" **

"**Get over yourself! Take you're loss like a man."**

They would nave continued arguing, but an arrow whizzing by Naruto's head diverted there attention to the guards lined up around the arena pointing crossbows at both of them. "Shall I give the other sir?" The guard closest to Spandam asked.

"No. I have a better idea." Spandam said before gaining everyone's attention. "People of DuLoc! I give you our Champions!" The cheers of the crowd roared in approval, witch only confused the two demons as they reverted back to there normal forums.

"What?" both demons replied to Spandam's odd statement.

"Congratulations. The two of you have earned the honor of embarking on an epic quest." Spandam stated with a grin. Naruto was not amused though.

"Quest? I'm all ready on quest! A quest to get my mountain back!" Naruto replied in annoyance.

"You're mountain?" Spandam questioned.

"Yes. _My mountain_! Where you dumped all of those damn demons and locked them there!" Naruto angrily retorted.

"Indeed." Spandam said then passed for a second. "…All right, demon, I'll make you a deal. Go on this quest for me, and I'll give you your mountain back."

"Exactly the way it was?"

"Down to the last pinecone."

"And the sealing fence?"

"As good as gone."

Naruto thought it over for a second before looking at the men with crossbows that surrounded him and Luffy before turning back to Spandam. "…What kind of quest?"


End file.
